


The Atropa Legacy

by solemnwar



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Infertility, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solemnwar/pseuds/solemnwar
Summary: Two Sith Purebloods, parsecs apart. Separated by the cruelties of fate, they have grown to be the ideal of their homes: a light-sided, merciful Jedi Knight and a dark-sided, cruel Sith Assassin.The Force is ever in motion, and it will pull the estranged twins back together... whether they like it or not.





	The Atropa Legacy

            “Say, Sith,” said Andronikos to Yra as they cuddled on her bed. “What was your childhood like?”

            “I didn’t have one,” she grumbled, clearly discontented by the question... or by having her nap disturbed; who knew? “I was a slave. Then I wasn’t one. The end.”

            “Come on, there has to be more to it than that,” he said, poking her cheek as she glared at him with annoyance. “Any friends? Family? Past lovers I need to be outrageously jealous of?”

            “What does it matter? The past is the past and I don’t want to think about it anymore,” she sighed.

            “Maybe I just wanna know more about the woman I love,” he said, pulling her closer and planting a kiss on her forehead. “Where you come from. If I have any in-laws to worry about.”

            “We’re not married _yet_ ,” she mumbled, colouring slightly. How long would it take to get used to hearing she was loved? “They would not be in-laws.”

            “In-laws-to-be, then.” He amended with an eye roll. “Sounds like there _is_ family. So who are they?”

            Yra was silent a moment, wondering if she should divulge the dark memories she had kept to herself for so many years. They were possibly the most painful memories, more so than anything else that had happened to her. Did she really want to open old wounds?

            “I have... one living relative that I know of,” she replied slowly, brow furrowing as a myriad of emotions played across her features. “A twin sister.”

            “Wait, wait — a _twin_? You mean there’s _another_ of you? Isn’t one enough?” Andronikos interrupted with a grin.

            Yra’s response was to level a disapproving look at him.

            “So, where is this twin?” he asked, tactfully moving on. “She still a slave, another Sith, what?”

            “No, she’s...” Yra hesitated, and Andronikos gave her a reassuring squeeze. “She’s somewhere in the Republic.”

            Andronikos gaped at her. “A _Sith Pureblood_ made it into the Republic? _How_?”

            “She... escaped. Years ago. When we were 14.”

            “There sounds like there’s a story there.”

            “There is, but...” she trailed off, looking away. “It’s not a pleasant one.”

            To his credit, Andronikos might have been a brash and crass (and slightly crazy) pirate, but he had gotten pretty good at reading Yra’s moods. “Hey, you don’t gotta tell me nothin’,” he said gently. “Sorry for prying. It’s not like I’ve been all that forthcoming about my past, do you don’t gotta tell me yours. Only fair.”

            Yra chuckled at that. “What does a _pirate_ know about fairness?”

            “Hey, gotta keep things smooth amongst the crew, or else they’ll mutiny.”

            “They did that anyways.”

            “A Sith artifact made them all crazy, wasn’t m’ fault,” he said. “Next time, not gonna be stealing none of those.”

            “I hope you aren’t planning on leaving me anytime soon,” she pouted, resting her head on his shoulder. “I’d miss you.”

            “I ain’t leaving Sith,” he said. “You’d prob’ly eat me.”

            She snorted, and shoved him. In response, he pulled her over with him, relishing in the mirthful giggles that were rare to get out of her. She kissed him, smiling, and settled into the new position. “You’re always so good at making me feel better,” she murmured. “It’s been such a long time since someone... understood me so well.”

            “Someone else was able to understand you? Amazing, you’re usually as readable as one of those ancient tablets of yours.”

            “They’re perfectly readable,” she protested.

            “Well, I suppose that helps your point; not so many other people can read them like you,” he laughed. “So, who was this person? Someone I should be jealous of?”

            “My twin. We did everything together... even if we were assigned to different areas of the estate, we always managed to find a way to be together.” Yra stared into nothingness for a moment. “We even planned to escape together.”

            “So how come you’re still here and your twin is in Republic space?”

            “Well... it started when our mother died...”

* * *

            It was just like any other day. Unimportant, just like the planet, a backwater place that was only barely within Imperial Space, bordering with the Hutts. It clung to the very edges of civilisation, and the Masters there pretended to a sophistication they did not have.

            But to the two young slaves, standing side-by-side and hand-in-hand, this planet was their entire, only world, and they knew that this day was a turning point in their lives, as they watched as other slaves buried their mother in the ground.

            “Such a weak constitution. The Masters should have known better than to let her have another child,” one of the slaves said. “She almost died giving birth to Yra and Yn, and she was much younger and healthier!”

            “You know how they are with that Sith purity nonsense,” muttered another slave, casting an envious glance to the girls. While still not treated like real people, their red skin granted them a certain amount of privilege that the rest could not hope to have. “They were probably hoping for a force-sensitive child they could pretend was legitimate to boost their standing.”

            “Well, now _she’s_ dead, and the child with her, so it was for nothing.”

            Yra, the older of the twins, clenched her jaw and tugged Yn away. Their mother was covered in dirt; there was nothing left to see. And she could tell her sister was getting upset.

            “Awful!” She hissed as they got out of earshot of the gossiping slaves. “Just awful! Saying those things, as if we weren’t there!” She kicked a rock, watching with some satisfaction as it bounced away and into a ditch.

           Yn sniffled, rubbing her hand across an eye. “What are we going to do?” she asked quietly. “We’re 14, Yra. We’re starting to... to grow up. Mom was protecting us, but they’ve _noticed_. I’ve seen the way some of them look at me.”

           Yra grimaced. While twins, they weren’t identical, and as they grew older the differences became more marked. Most didn’t even realise they were twins until they were told. But she’d been lucky; she wasn’t considering appealing, and hadn’t had nearly the same amount of attention as her twin. But that would only delay the inevitable; neither of them were safe.

           “There’s always the plan,” she said quietly, casting a quick look around to see if there was anyone nearby. “It would be easy to get the shipment plans from the office. And then we’d just have to sneak onto one of the ships and go unnoticed until we got... anywhere other than here!”

           “Hutt space would be best,” Yn said, reaching out and grabbing Yra’s hand. “Imperial space would just end up with us back as slaves. We’d be... well, not _safe_ , but better off outside the Empire.”

           Neither of them thought about the Republic. If they’d been some other race, perhaps that would have been a feasible dream, but they were both purebloods, and there was not a chance they would be allowed to survive there.

           “I have duties near the office scheduled tomorrow,” Yra said. “I’m good at sneaking around, and talking my way out of things even if I get caught... do you think you could hide away some supplies for us?”

           Yn chewed on her lower lip. “I’m not anywhere near the kitchens tomorrow, but the day after I’m there all day.”

           “Do what you can. Try for stuff that doesn’t spoil quickly; we might need to hide in the storage for a while, and we won’t necessarily be able to nick food from the ship.”

           “What if we get caught?” Yn asked. “I know what’ll happen to us if we’re caught before we get to the ship, but... what if we’re caught while in space?”

           “We’ll worry about that when it happens,” Yra said. _Hopefully they don’t just space us._ “For now, we have to prepare. And make sure no one sees what you’re doing! We can’t trust _anyone_ here, just in case.”

           Yn nodded. “I’ll hide the supplies in the back garden. No one goes there.”

           Yra took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. “We’re going to make it out of here. _Together_. We’ll be free.”

 

           As it turned out, Yra’s task ended up being a lot more difficult than she had anticipated. She wasn’t entirely sure what was going on, but there were a lot more people in the estate, most of whom she didn’t recognise, and the Master was in his office with company for most hours of the day, and she was kept so busy with the extra workload that she was hard-pressed to find time to _breathe_ , let alone sneak into the office in the small windows that it was unoccupied, if she could even get in there without being noticed to begin with.

           Yn had considerably greater luck, and was able to hide away a modest stash of dried goods and water that nobody seemed to miss. It was about the only thing going for them, and as more days passed the two grew increasingly anxious.

 _Something_ had happened to improve the Master’s fortunes, as the visitors to the estate were clearly from inner Imperial Space — Yn swore that several had _distinct_ Dromund Kaas accents, and several of the visitors were Pure-blooded Sith.

           And they were obviously eyeing up Yn.

           Yra was reaching the end of her rope of being able to get the shipping schedule. It was _crucial_ to the plan — neither of them knew enough about ships to be able to tell what was what, and they needed to be able to avoid Imperial transports, or ships that were remaining in Imperial space. Yn had tried a few times, but she was scarcely ever scheduled for that area of the estate, and she was not very good at remaining inconspicuous, and was stopped and questioned long before she got close.

           One night, the Master threw a modest party for his guests. Yra had the misfortune of being one of the slaves to serve the guests, and she’d been hoping to use the distraction of a party to sneak into the office.

           “Maybe you can try sneaking away from the party?” Yn suggested as Yra got ready. “Once they’ve started eating and drinking enough they might not notice if you slip away...”

           “Perhaps,” Yra sighed, pulling her hair into a neat bun. “I’m really worried about these visitors, Yn. They’re _really_ interested in you, those purebloods. What if they take you away?”

           “They won’t,” Yn said firmly. “You’ll get the schedule, we’ll sneak aboard a ship, and we’ll be _free!”_

           “Shh! Keep your voice down,” Yra hissed, looking around. “We can’t afford to have our cover blown; not while we’re this close!”

           “Sorry...”

           “It’s fine, it’s fine...” Yra took a breath to steady her nerves. “I’ll get that schedule. I _will_. Tonight.”

 

           Yra’s luck finally turned around with the party. The Master was clearly in high spirits, and everyone involved was imbibing quite a lot of alcohol, and the chaos made it easy to slip away. She even had a good excuse to being away from the party — the office was on the way to the kitchen. If she was caught, she could always lie and say she had been sent to get more food.

           She made it into the office without incident, using the key card she’d subtly nicked from the Master to open the door. It was much more difficult to find the shipment schedules. The Master wasn’t the tidiest of people, and he rarely let the slaves in to clean, and it was difficult to find what she was looking for.

           Once, she had to quickly hide underneath the desk when she heard footsteps coming down the hall, and she crouched in sheer terror that someone would walk into the office and discover her there, until the steps receded further down the hall.

Eventually she found what she was looking for, and quickly scanned the contents for the information she needed... and when she did, she bolted from the office towards the slave quarters, caution thrown to the wind, because there was a ship leaving _incredibly_ soon. If they moved quickly, they would have time to sneak aboard before it left.

 

           Unfortunately, their hurried movements caught attention. As they made their way to the modest spaceport attached to the estate after they grabbed their stash, they heard someone shout after them.

           Yra cursed. “ _Run._ The spaceport is busy, we can hide amongst the people and the shipments!” She said, grabbing Yn by the wrist to get her moving.

           They had a good head start, and it seemed like they would easily get to the spaceport before their pursuers caught them. It was dark, however, and their attention was so focused on their goal that they forgot to pay attention to the treacherous footing of the garden paths that led to the spaceport.

           And that was when  Yra’s luck ran out.

           The back gardens were poorly kept, no one wanting to be near the noise and bustle of the spaceport, and nature had had many years to grow unchecked, and as they neared their goal Yra’s foot caught an exposed tree root and sent her crashing to the ground, wrenching her ankle in the process.

           Yra cried out at the combined pain of skinned palms and her now twisted ankle, struggling to get to her feet. “Yn!” she called to her twin, who’d gotten ahead.

           Yn looked back, her eyes darting between her fallen sister and the pursuers that were gaining ground... and to Yra’s utter horror, her sister turned back towards the port and kept running.

 

           Yra was dragged back to the estate, unable to focus on much besides the sharp pain in her ankle and the soul-crushing numbness of betrayal. She was thrown in the office after she was roughly searched, and removed of, anything beyond the clothes she wore. She heard computerised noise of the door locking, and the sounds of the guard receding down the hallway, presumably to join the search for Yn.

           As time crawled past, the minutes and then hours passing by on the time display on the wall, the pain in her ankle dimmed, and the numbness began to give way to an icy-sharp fear. She’d tried to _escape_. Not only that, she’d attempted to escape during _a party full of important people._ Her Master would be _humiliated_ in front of his guests — there was not a chance of this being hidden, they’d made too much of a fuss.

           A sob choked out her and she started trembling. _What’s going to happen to me?_ She wondered, looking around wildly, for _any_ way to escape. There were no windows, and the door was locked with no way to get out. She clapped her hands over her mouth, bile crawling its way up her throat as fear dug its talons into her, a roaring sound in her ears so deafening she missed the sound of furious footsteps coming to the office.

           The door beeped open, and her Master strode in, face dark with fury as he pulled back his arm and slapped her so hard across the face she fell from the chair to the floor, whimpering.

           “You _wretch!_ ” he hissed, grabbing her by the hair and dragging her upright, ignoring her cries of pain as she was forced to put pressure on her injured foot. “You and your sister were treated with _preference_ and this is how you repaid my kindness?” He shouted, using his other hand to backslap her viciously across the face. “You and your sister have made a _fool_ out of me!” He snarled, shaking her. “Not only that, but there was _interest_ shown to your sister! An interest that I was going to trade to get me closer to the capital!” He slapped her again. “Well, _she’s_ gone, escaped off on the Emperor knows which of those vessels. You, though — _you’re_ still here, and you’re going to pay for _every second_ of my humiliation!”

           He dropped her to the floor, a crying, shaking heap as he strode to one of the shelves and pulled it open with a loud crash. He pulled out a slave collar and went back to her, grabbing her by the elbow to hoist her up and forcing her on her pained ankle once more. “Shut up!” He snapped as she cried out, and forced the collar painfully onto her neck. “You’ve been spoiled by your heritage, but that is at an end _today._ ”

           For the first time in her life, Yra felt the crackling pain of the shock collar as her Master tested the device, and she screamed as the electricity pulsed through her. “Good,” he said menacingly, grabbing the back of her shirt and forcing her forward and out of the office. “You’re going to be a _consolation_ to these gentlemen. You’re not your sister, but hopefully for my standing they’ll like you enough to forget this _humiliation.”_

           Between the lingering pain of the shock collar and the continued pain of her ankle, the walk from the office to the guest rooms of the Estate felt like an eternity... and yet, at the same time, not nearly long enough, as the guest room door opened and she was shoved into the cruel, awaiting arms of them men inside.

*  * *

            Yra was startled out of her story as Andronikos squeezed her tightly, pressing his lips to the top of her head, shaking slightly with barely repressed rage. “Andronikos?”

            “Are _any_ of those fuckers still alive?” He growled, glaring at the wall. “I have a mighty need to shoot them. _A lot._ ”

            “You’re a bit late to the party,” Yra mumbled. “A few of them were Sith. They died before I even got sent to the academy. Others got killed for whatever reason or other, I didn’t really look into it beyond seeing if they were alive or not. There was one left, though...”

            “Can I please kill him?”

            “Again, you’re a bit late. He’s already dead. I... came across him on Dromund Kaas one day. I was with Ashara, and we were just... browsing the market after a Council meeting. And I saw him. And before I knew it, my lightsaber was buried straight into his gut.” Her lips twitched. “Ashara was not impressed.”

            Andronikos sighed. “Seems like too easy a death.”

            “I got my satisfaction. If you want, you can spit on his grave next time you’re in Dromund Kaas.”

            “I’ll do more than spit on it,” he grumbled darkly. “So that’s them taken care of, but... what about your twin?”

            “What about her?”

            “Haven’t you tried to track her down at all? Make her pay for abandoning you?”

            “No. I don’t... _entirely_ blame her for not coming back. She would have been caught along with me, and we _both_ would have suffered.”

            “But you still blame her a little.”

            “I blame her enough to never want to see her again,” Yra said. “Not that I can exactly avoid it, she’s been in the news a lot, seeing as how she allegedly killed the Emperor and all...”

            “Wait, _your sister is the Jedi Knight who killed the Emperor?_ ” Exclaimed Andronikos incredulously, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. And then he burst out laughing. “Are you fucking serious? The long-lost _twin sister_ of one of the members of the _Dark Council_ is responsible for the _death_ of the _Emperor?_ ”

            “I don’t see what’s so hilarious,” Yra said peevishly over his laughter.

            “It’s like a plot out of a bad holovid! How is that not hilarious?” Andronikos continued laughing. “I’d say it was unbelievable, but I’ve seen all the weird shit that happens around you. Thinkin’ about it more, it actually seems _even more fitting_.”

            “I’m glad you find my train wreck of a life so amusing,” Yra said flatly, staring daggers into the pirate.

            “Hey, don’t be mad,” soothed the pirate, kissing the top of her head again. “It means your life is interestin’.”

            “Yay me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ): My poor baby Sith. Not a surprise that she turned out the way she did...
> 
> This and the next chapter take place after "I Like You, You Like Me..." but before "You Like Me, I like You..." if anyone's interested in a timeline lol.
> 
> Next chapter, when I get around to it, will feature Yniuria. Who is sorely neglected. I don't think I even have a single screenshot of her on Tumblr! D:


End file.
